


Heart of Gold

by DaikaijuDanielle



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hanndigo, Wendigo Hannah Washington, exorcised Hannah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaikaijuDanielle/pseuds/DaikaijuDanielle
Summary: Sam returns to The Black Wood Mountains every month to see Hannah, but this time is a little special.





	Heart of Gold

“Gee Han, you’re into some weird stuff.” 

Sam was on her laptop, going through Hannah’s old favorite fan-fictions at eleven o’clock at night. Everyone was asleep so this was a good time to save herself from strange looks from her roomates. There were all kinds of cheesy romance stories in there, with all of Hannah’s favorite fictional characters. That was her alright. Sam couldn’t help but smile to herself at the thought of Hannah squealing over these, she’s so cute like that.

Her and Hannah’s three-year Anniversary being together was coming up soon, and Sam was preparing something special for Hannah this year. The past three years have been filled with grief and pain, but that’s just how recovery begins. Through these difficult times, Hannah has been so strong, stronger than anyone Sam ever knew or ever will know. Sam’s been by her side during the hardships, supporting and cheering Hannah on. Nothing could extinguish the burning desire to keep going in Hannah’s soul. Nothing. 

Reading through all the chapters of novel-length writings, Sam sighed. She had a lot to go through. Hannah had all sorts of T.V shows and movies Sam has never even heard of. She remembered a few of them from when Hannah forced her to watch her favorite episodes during her late night sleepovers, however. She thought back to when Hannah would give her lectures on fan theories and plot predictions, even providing charts that she made herself for such an occasion. Sam made a soft chuckle, she was the luckiest girl in the world for having the best girlfriend in the world. 

“Alright”, Sam cracked her knuckles, “Let’s get this done”. She got out her smartphone, and selected the little microphone icon. 

 

_____________________________________

 

Sam clutched her bags as she rode up the Cable Car along the slope of The Blackwood Mountain. She’d been visiting here every month, but it still sent her shivers every time she saw it. This place changed her and Hannah’s lives forever, for better or for worse. It was hard not to think about those horrible nights when she first arrived at the station. 

The sun was beginning to set as Sam closed the front gate behind her. The trail to the Washington Lodge was decorated with spots of vibrant orange light, hitting through the trees above, and the snow on the ground added a glitter effect to it. This place was breathtaking, Sam admitted. Walking along the path, the cabin started to become visible among the trees and bushes. Butterflies tickled her insides, and Sam’s face began to warm up as she carefully walked up the frosted stone steps. 

Before she could even knock, the front door swung open and Sam suddenly found herself in the embrace of long, pale arms. Hannah was waiting right at the door for her. A bit of air escaped Sam’s lungs from the sheer speed of her hug, Sam still wasn’t used to that even after this long. She wrapped her arms tightly around Hannah’s neck and giggled. 

“Oh Hannah it’s so good to see you.” Sam exhaled, as she caressed Hannah’s head. Hannah’s hugs were always so comforting and safe, and lucky for Sam, she greeted her with one every time. They held each other for a good minute, until Hannah withdrew.

“I missed you so much!”, Hannah exclaimed. Hannah had been working on her Sign Language over the years and really got the hang of it, seeing as how Sam needed to ask her to repeat herself a few times. 

“Me too, Honey. You’re looking so good! Wait- did you get your nails done too?”

“Josh did them, but yes! Thank you!” Hannah seemed very happy, her gestures were big and exaggerated, Sam beamed, seeing her this excited was so refreshing to see. 

“Well having her as a little sister gave me the experience of a pro Nail Stylist,” Josh poked his head out from the doorway, ”I’m glad you enjoy my work”, he said with a smirk. 

Hannah chuffed and rolled her eyes in a playful way as a response, and Sam snickered. 

“I have to say, it’s your best yet”, Sam gushed as they walked into the cabin. 

It wasn’t too warm inside. Hannah wasn’t very acclimated to heat, and even being in the same room as a fire would make her incredibly stressed, so the building was kept at just below room temperature. Despite that, it was like a second home for Sam, and once she was finished with college perhaps it could become her actual home. 

“Do you lovebirds need anything before I head in?” Josh rubbed his eyes, he seemed more exhausted than usual.

“Pft, no I’m good. Thanks though”, Sam scoffed. 

Hannah gave her big brother a hug and he headed upstairs to his bedroom. Finally Sam and her were alone together once more. Sam made a small sigh of relief, as the past few weeks have felt like an eternity for her. 

“So was the ride here okay?” Hannah grabbed Sam’s bags to carry up to her room. 

“Oh yeah, it was fine. I’m just happy to finally be here with you again”, Sam said, taking a gentle hold on Hannah’s free hand. Hannah knelt down and nuzzled Sam’s head in response. 

As Hannah put Sam’s things away, Sam took off her hat and tightly held the phone that was in her pant pocket, waiting for a good opportunity to present her Anniversary gift. She stood so stiffly that when Hannah came back she looked around, confused as if she was looking for her. 

“Oh I’m right here Hannah! I’m so sorry, I just-” Sam took out her phone and fidgeted with it a little, “I have something for you..”, she said with a hint of shyness. 

“Really? For me?”, Hannah raised her eyebrows high, “What is it?” 

“Here, I’ll show you” Sam took a seat on the bed, and Hannah followed, climbing onto the bed and resting her lanky legs around Sam as she opened up her phone. 

“So I know you’ve been having trouble sleeping lately, and that it’s hard to relax. And I was thinking of ways to maybe help you with that, so I made you a little playlist”, Sam got out a pair of headphones for Hannah to use. She carefully put the buds into her ears and Sam pressed the play button on one of the audio files. 

“O M G”, Hannah finally said after listening for about twenty seconds in, her face turning a shade of red. Sam made a hearty laugh at that. 

“I spent three nights reading all your favorite fan-fictions, since you mentioned the computer voice on your phone got irritating when trying to listen to them”, Sam paused the audio, “Do.. do you like it?” 

“Sam it is so perfect,” Hannah’s cheeks rose like she’s smiling, “this is the best present ever!” she cried as Sam found herself in yet another famous Hannah-Hug. 

“I’m so happy you like it! Happy Anniversary Hannah.” 

“Your voice acting is so cute too, I love it so much!” Hannah released Sam from her tangled embrace. 

“Hey maybe it’s my calling”, Sam laughed. Hannah made a snort at that. 

They both chatted and caught up with what each other was up to for a while, until Hannah suddenly got up and went to get something from her closet. Sam watched as she came back with a small white box cupped in her giant hands. 

“I also got something for you for our Anniversary”, she said, handing over the little box to Sam to open. 

Sam raised an eyebrow at her and lifted the case’s lid. In it was a golden heart-shaped locket necklace, similar to to one Hannah has around her neck that was given to her by Beth. She gasped as inside it was a picture of her and Hannah from Prom in their Senior year together, with an engraving beside it saying, “Happy Anniversary Sam, I love you. -Hannah”. 

“Hannah.. This is-” Sam sniffed, vision blurring from tears,”This is beautiful”.

They tightly embraced for a while without a word, tears silently rolling down Sam’s face. Rocking back and forth for what seemed like forever, in each other’s arms. Sam wiped her eyes and slowly put the beautiful necklace on. It was perfect. 

Hannah and Sam both stayed up pretty late that night, cuddling , reminiscing, and watching some new movies Sam brought with her on Hannah’s T.V. It felt just like the numerous sleepovers they had as kids, just her and Hannah, alone together. The night unfortunately came to an end, as morning was starting to creep up. Hannah put in her headphones and listened to Sam’s playlist as she settled into bed with her. Sam was already asleep, but would occasionally awaken to Hannah making small squeals of joy. Success. 

After an hour or so, the sun peeked over the mountains, and Hannah was peacefully lulled to sleep. Sam stayed up for a bit, cherishing this quiet moment, seeing the sun rise from Hannah’s window blinds with her in a peaceful trance right next to her, limbs tangled with Sam’s. She clutched the locket she gave her and smiled the biggest she ever had, as she could never be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written recreationally in 3+ years, please forgive any mistakes! Feedback is highly appreciated, and thanks for reading!


End file.
